


Soulmate Thread

by lil_shit99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: Haruno Sakura can see the so-called ‘red strings of fate’.





	Soulmate Thread

Haruno Sakura can see the so-called ‘red strings of fate’, also known as a soulmate thread.

Basically, she can see someone’s fated someone by following the red string that loops lightly but firmly on someone’s pinky; sometimes left, another times right. She also can cut someone’s thread with just a simple scissors, although she has one that she dubs as _The Destroyer_ since she was ten. She can also see ones that had been cut, it turned black and hung limply on their pinky.

Sakura doesn’t like that, hence why she named her scissors that.

She also has two best friends, the two of them are boys and they have contrasting personality and color schemes. Uzumaki Naruto is blond and the life of their little trio group, Uchiha Sasuke is dark and calm, while she is pink and the voice of reason between them ( _sometimes_ ). They often clash like any other group of friends, but they stick by the hip.

Sakura used to really _really_ like Sasuke and abandoned Naruto like an illness. She doesn’t now, though. Knowing people, inside and outside, for fourteen years made her understand that she just had a crush for over _four years_.

Sasuke used to think of her really lowly, _just another annoying fangirl that disturbed the life out of me_ , before it changed completely as he saw the tears of anguish and tears on her face when she had to choose for people’s fate then be at fault when her suggestion completely failed and resulted in black strings lay limply.

Naruto used to really _really_ like Sakura, didn’t matter if she just brushed him off like fallen leaves or she just ran off fawning over Sasuke. He still has that lingering feelings, smiling widely when he gets a lap full of pink-haired ( _really my hair not some dyed shit!_ ) medical student that lives off of coffee and thick books that could whack the life out of him.

They are content at their space and speed, at the moment.

* * *

Sakura isn’t really surprise when they deliver the news to her, but she still acts surprise and reels them in a bear hug; tip toeing because her height just reaches their chin, she still pouts at that.

Sasuke doesn’t say anything at her lack of surprise, Naruto is still oblivious as always, and just pats her small back with his right hand, his left hand twined with Naruto’s right and their string gleams under the sun. He is still sharp, _as always_ , and just rolls his eyes when Naruto asks if the two of them are _it_ ; Sakura still nods all too happily and barks an obnoxious laugh when Naruto reaches her to embrace her.

Sakura huffs a breath of relief after waving for a good three minutes as she watches Sasuke pulls his blond lover out of her morning class, her black iced Americano is untouched. She sags down and thunks her forehead on her table, pulling her tears back as she feels the twin twitches on both of her pinkies.

Triad soulmates are extremely rare, she just encountered one and that was her teacher’s. She is the only girl, too, in their triad and also has the gift to see; she once saw Sakura’s and sighed deeply, pulling the pinkette into a bear hug because _I know how that feels, kiddo, and I’m really sorry if you, too, have to choose_.

Sakura really doesn’t want to.

She longs to reach into The Destroyer in the pocket of her bag, safely tuck and waiting to be used by its owner. She starts contemplating it when she saw the signs of falling in love on both of her best friends, _a_ _year_ _ago_ ; when Sasuke will check on Naruto the same amount of time he will rant about him, when Naruto will ask about Sasuke’s days as he combed her almost long hair even as he had the same classes as the brunette.

Sakura answered each of them, ignoring the tug in her heart and hoping that they would notice. She poured the same amount of love to each of them, the same way when she still had a crush on Sasuke, and they still hadn’t noticed. Sakura has another best friend, a blonde girl by the name of Yamanaka Ino, her friend since she was still in her mother’s womb, the two of them has been a rival; kicking their mothers’ wombs powerfully, acing in classes, and tearing each other hair for just one boy.

Ino is a clever girl, although Sakura is still way ahead of her academically, so she asked and asked until she had the answer that she had wanted. It broke her, not in the same way it broke Sakura but it was _close_. She asked the pinkette to just tell _those idiots are fucking dense, Kura, just tell them!!_

Sakura wouldn’t and won’t, doesn’t ever want their group of trio vanished just because she is selfish; Ino sighed and there were tears in her eyes as she wiped them furiously, _then be selfish!!_

* * *

 

It is late at night when Sakura drunk her tears away again, having to refuse Naruto’s invitation to his and Sasuke’s apartment to have a dinner. She refused with a reason that she has to finish her essay due to tomorrow, ignoring Sasuke’s confused and accusing eyes when Naruto launched his best puppy eyes to her. She still said no, although she has finished her essay on the nerves around the heart ages ago.

She also learned that broken hearts can kill people, _oh well_.

She takes a huge gulp from her expensive bottle of sake, gifted to her by Senju Tsunade who is her private teacher and the head of the most famous hospital in the country, as she gazes to The Destroyer. The pair of scissors sit across of her innocently, although in her hazed mind, she can see the reds that hang on the blade. She sighs deeply and annoyed when she shakes the bottle in her hand, it’s nearly empty, and she puts it down on the floor carefully.

Her room is neat, she just clean it in a haze an hour ago, and she ignores the vibrating phone on her bedside table, seeing a flash of Ino’s face, as she reaches to the scissors. She picks it up and hovers the blade from her right string, Sasuke’s. She inhales loudly, enjoying the soft thrum of happy from the string, before cutting it neatly and exhales, tears leaking out.

She babbles a series of hiccupped ‘sorry’s and loops her right fingers to hover over Naruto’s, the string gives of a panic thrum as she knows that Sasuke _maybe_ is having a meltdown at the loss in his heart. She closes her eyes, snot making its way to her upper lips, and hears the quick snap of her scissors before everything silenced down.

She throws the scissors away, it bounces of her sky blue wall and into her carpeted floor, and cries ugly wet tears. She feels her heart beating too quick, searching with frustration, and she can feel her strings turn black and lay limply against her wrist, having no support whatsoever. She doesn’t register her door to be punched open or the fact that she can see blurrily of two blonde heads covering her in pleasant smells and calming words.

She doesn’t feel anything, doesn’t need to.

Her world is already crumbling, anyway.

Sasuke feels his heart stop beating for a moment and he falls on one knee, grasping his chest and heaving heavily. His blond lover doesn’t really notice, only joking about _it’s too fast for a proposal_ , before he registers the quicken breaths the other is having. Naruto is a whirlwind of panic and fussy when he does, but Sasuke doesn’t have time to calm his blond soulmate as he quickly pulls out to see his right pinky, the red string becomes black before laying limply.

His worry and dread are true.

Sasuke is readying himself to tell the blond when he suddenly falls too on his knees, grasping his chest with wide eyes. Naruto doesn’t ask, his sapphire eyes just go to Sasuke’s right pinky, and tears drop down in an instant, “No. Shit, _no_! Please, _please_ , tell me you don’t just see your string goes black, right? Sakura’s string?”

Sasuke doesn’t say anything, his eyes are trained to Naruto’s left pinky, the string is as black and as limp as his right’s. Naruto, _their_ oblivious and kind and idiot and passionate Naruto, breaks down the moment Sasuke’s eyes went to his right pinky, hiccupping and wailing like a little child. Sasuke doesn’t scold, just pulls the blond to his embrace and closes his eyes, letting tears to finally come down.

* * *

 

Sakura avoids them like a plague and succeeds for a week, three days longer because her guardians (which are Tsunade and Ino, they guess– _the blondes are terrifying if they wanted to be, especially Tsunade_ ) really guard her and glare at them like they had caused The Civil War in The Avengers in the first place.

They finally have her and she sees her like she sees her nightmare, Naruto breaks down first and Sasuke _almost_ , but they sit down and converse. It doesn’t feel like the usual but they finally talk about their feelings and Sasuke’s gift, he looks away when Sakura gives him a betrayed look but Naruto calms them down; _like always_.

They talk standing up, yelling their feelings for the world to hear, and tears leaking again.

They sit down finally and the storm dissipates bit by bit, Naruto begins to joke and Sakura’s lips curl upwards with Sasuke looking at them fondly. They don’t know what will happen in the future nor with them.

They still believe in each other, though, so that’s enough, _right_?

Behind them, their strings start to twitch in interest.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this through until 2-3 AM so i don't check anything.
> 
> Also, I left this with an open ending in the thought of I want the readers to think of the possible outcomes that can happen between the three of them; relationships don't always work especially when the foundation is a group of friends, in my opinion. I always read or listen to my friends of their own stories of group of friends breaking just because one of them falling in love with the other and the other friends just felt betrayed. But there are some cases of dating inside the group, which means you just dated with JUST someone inside your group of friends; don't matter if he/she had dated the other friends.
> 
> The three of them is twenty one-ish in this story and the reason Sasuke doesn't tell Sakura about his gift is because his mother tells him to shut up, not wanting that her youngest son's innocence to be tore away by her brother-in-law's fanatical want; tearing away fated couples just for his desire. Her oldest son, Itachi, was known and swept away by him. Yes, the brother-in-law is Uchiha Madara, of course.
> 
> Sasuke, although really wants to blubber it to Sakura because he can't see Sakura's tears just because people is too selfish for their own good, still shuts his mouth in respect of his mother. He once became frustrated though, almost tearing his hair crying out because it's just not fair for Sakura. His mother calmed him down and taught him the art of comforting people, especially girls with soft hearts but hard exteriors; he doesn't acknowledge other girls though, just Sakura.
> 
> Sasuke did call Sakura annoying (I'm still sticking to canon) but his heart bloomed for her when he watched as Sakura, at age ten, swallowed her tears and cut through her mother's string of fate with her father's; wailing 'sorry's as Mebuki, with bruises on her body, swept her up and inhaled her dear child's pink hair to stop the hurt thrumming against her ribcage. His right string tugged at him, whining for him to just own it and hug the pinkette hard because she just saved her mother and because he just wanted to.
> 
> And he did.
> 
> Naruto knew his heart bleed for two different people when he saw them barreling towards everyone that mocked him for not having parents. His heart thumped into life when he saw a pink haired girl grinning down at him with a frowning dark haired boy, the pinkette had two of her front teeth blank while the boy's teeth are shining brightly. 
> 
> Naruto fell to Sakura first and it was hard. He was love-struck and heartbroken when he saw the girl's brilliant green eyes just saw a certain brunette boy, he didn't back down though; Uzumaki Naruto will never back down. But then, he fell for Sasuke bits by bits, Sakura's name still thrummed inside his ribcage but he made a room for another person; just Sasuke, never anyone else. He fell when Sasuke stumbled to his room, crying his heart out with alcohol smell as he talked about how he wanted Naruto and Sakura both but he felt really selfish. They both slept with arms around each other that night, there were traces of tears on their cheeks and they both flushed when their pink-haired girl scrutinized them but brushed them off; didn't prod any further as she plopped down unto their laps, babbling about her essays.
> 
> They looked into each other and saw love, the same amount for each other and the girl on their laps.


End file.
